Never Leave Me
by Kyoko L
Summary: After masahiro break the rule just to save guren, He himself sacrifice his life and choose to give it to guren. Guren in the other hand refuses to have masahiro's life in exchange for being alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Never Leave Me"

Shonen Onmyouji

Pairing: guren & Masahiro

* * *

**Guren's P.O.V.**

Even thou I committed the same sin, Masahiro sacrifice himself to break the rule that will definitely separate the two of us. I never wanted to hurt him the way I hurt Seimei in the past. Now, I'm alive while masahiro is in the risk of his death because of me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As I woke up, I saw seimei doing his best to save masahiro. I tried to approach them but seiryuu stopped me from getting closer to masahiro.

"Touda! Look what you have done to Seimei's grandson" said seiryuu

"I-I didn't mean to commit the same sin to masahiro" I tried to defend myself

"you Didn't! look at masahiro now! He is now on his own risk of death"

"let me tell you that I'm willing to die in masahiro's hand but I didn't want him to give his life just to save me"

"Touda you-"

"STOP IT you two!" shouted seimei

"seimei"

"Guren, Masahiro told all us that he doesn't want to lost you that is why he gave his life to you"

"But I didn't ask him to do that!"

"you are always by masahiro's side that is why he almost felt on not losing you anymore"

"But…"

"you can still save him"

"ehh? What do you mean seimei?"

"Masahiro is still choosing his path, that is why their still chance to bring him back"

"what do you mean seimei?" asked genbu

"I planned to send you guren to where masahiro is now"

"seimei, would that be possible?" I ask

"maybe it is possible for guren to catch up with masahiro"

"ehh??"

"you gotten very close to masahiro that will lead you two to save each others lives"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to concentrate and find masahiro's soul and bring him back here"

"ok, I'll do it"

**Guren's P.O.V.**

As I open my eyes once again, I'm in the place where masahiro is by now. I saw masahiro talking with a woman, as I recognize the woman it is Wakana – sama, seimei's wife. Before I actually approach them I saw masahiro crying

"M-masahiro…"

"Guren?"

"looks like he is here to fetch you" said wakana-sama

"masahiro come back with me please"

"but…"

"masahiro, you are still young to die that is why go back with him" said wakana-sama

"yes, you might be right" said masahiro

**Normal P.O.V.**

Masahiro is safe but haven't yet regain his consciences. Guren told seimei that his wife Wakana-sama is the one who told masahiro to go back. After telling seimei about wakana-sama, guren go back to his form of being a monoke. After a few days masahiro gain his conscience, as soon as he regain it he saw mokkun guarding him from the side of his room. Mokkun woke up and saw masahiro is already wake up.

"masahiro, you should get some more sleep you know"

"mokkun, why did you save me?"

"ehhh…"

"is it because of my grandfather?"

"masahiro…even thou seimei told me to save you, but I also have the will to save you"

"but why!?"

"because you are also important to me!" I said while going back to my true form as guren.

"What?"

"for the many days that we are together I felt that you became especial to me already that I'm afraid to lose you, that is why I choose to save you too the way you save my life"

"guren…"

"masahiro…isn't that we are the same"

"yes, your right"

"then it's clear to you that I don't want to lost you for good"

"yeah, then how about if we made a promise!"

"what promise?"

"that we will never leave each other, that we will do our best to stay together"

"ok, it's a promise now, masahiro, I will never give you up"

**Guren's P.O.V.**

Now I will never let masahiro get hurt. He is the most especial person in my life now.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story…Hope you like it!

~Kyoko L.


	2. Chapter 2:promise

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Shounen Onmyouji this is just a story that I made out of it.

Note: This is the second chapter of "Never Leave Me" though that it took me so long to release it but the truth is I just tried to make this 2nd part. I don't know yet if you will like it but I really hope that you will.

~Kyoko L.

"Promise"

Guren's P.O.V.

We are all living peacefully by now but I still can't remove the fear of losing someone especial to me. I am to afraid to lose masahiro because of me, I just can't accept what happen in the past. It is already morning when I wake up in the room of masahiro but he isn't here.

"Masahiro! Masahiro!where are you?" I yelled

"Guren" said semei-sama

"oi! Semei! Where is masahiro?" I asked

"masahiro is already at the school" he answered calmly

"What?!"

"you have lost consience after you rescue masahiro then you sleep 3 days straight"

"wha...t?"

"masahiro is very worried about you cause you won't even wake up"

"Then I made him worry much"

"no, masahiro did believe that you will come back"

"right"

"I think it would be better for you to just wait on his room since it will only took him for an hour before he go home"

"yes, thank you semei-sama" I said while walking back to masahiro's room. Semei-sam did believe in me that I could bring back his grandson. Then masahiro believe that I will going to come bac to his side. Now I must believe in mysself that I could protect masahiro with all my strenght that I have. After an hour masahiro did come back, when he is about to open the door of his room I quickly pretend to be asleep.

"mokkun! Your still not awake?" he wondered

"no, I'm already awake masahiro"I said

"mokkun! It's a relieve that your fine now" he burst out of excitement

"masahiro, I'm sorry to made you worry"

"no...its fine as long as you are fine"

"I promise that I wouldn't make you worry again"

"promise?"

"yeah, and also I promise to protect you will all my might"

"yeah, promise me hose guren"

"yeah, masahiro" I said. As I made a promise to him I will never let him get hurt even a single scar in him. I won't forgive myself if ever I forget those promises I made to protect him with my life.

~ TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
